First Impressions
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: After the death of his parents a quite young Karasu finds himself surrounded by people. Some care and some don't. Wrote in 2003
1. First Impressions

First Impressions

By Silverwolf

Karasu sat quietly. He hadn't spoke to anyone since his parents' death. He didn't care where he ended up now. It's wasn't like anyone would really care about him.

Karasu looks at the driver of the dark limousine. The man hadn't said a word since Karasu was placed in the back. He had taken Karasu's trunk and placed in the limousine's trunk. His suitcase had ended up with his trunk. Karasu sat with his backpack next to him. Sitting in the floor was a carrier holding his black kitten. He looks towards the cage hoping that the little animal was okay.

Karasu opens the kitten's cage. He sat the animal in his lap. Though his aunt had told them to pack his stuff and send him to her that didn't mean he would keep all his stuff. He hopes he didn't have to give away his kitten.

Karasu: So what do you think Kali?

The kitten looks at him with its mysterious yellow eyes.

Karasu: Do you think you will be allowed to stay Kali?

The kitten mews. He watches her tail sway. Karasu smiles. The limousine continues its path. Karasu looks out the tinted window. He had never seen homes like the ones they were passing.

Driver: We are almost there.

Karasu nods. The driver continues his path. Karasu had only spoken to Kali after his parents died. Though their death had been sudden the boy hadn't bothered with tears.

Driver (as they pull into a large gate): This is it. The madam will probably wish to show you more herself.

Karasu looks about the estate's grounds. The area was huge. He looks at the estate. Though Karasu was almost twelve something spooked him about the ancient looking mansion.

The driver steps out of the limousine. Karasu watches someone take his trunk and suitcase out of the limousine. The driver then closes the carrier and lifts it from the floor. He hands it to someone else. Karasu cradles the kitten. Kale watches the people moving around her.

Karasu didn't say a word as the group leads the way. They walk him through the halls of a large room. One servant opens the door. He looks at the spacious room in disbelief. He can't believe the room was his even after the servants had left his trunk and suitcase in the room. They had said that the head servant of the estate would be with him. He looks at the bed. It had three stairs holding it higher than most beds.

Karasu looks around the room eying the wooden furniture. The wood was cherry. That was obvious by the scent. Karasu looks at his stuff and then at the large collection of books. He couldn't believe how many were along the shelf. They seem to have no end.

Shane (entering the room): I am Shane. I am the head of this house while madam is away.

She looks Karasu over.

Shane: Straight to bed with you. This room is yours. No other room belongs to you, understand? Do not go poking about.

Karasu nods. Shane watches him.

Shane: I will have someone place your clothing in the bureau. And I was told you have some books. They will be placed along the smaller shelf.

Karasu looks at her. Shane crosses the room. She opens the bureau drawer and removes a pair of black pajamas. Shane walks over to Karasu. She looks at him.

Shane: Do you know how the dress yourself?

Karasu looks at her. Shane places the clothing along the bed. She steps out of the room after calling a younger woman.

Kelly: I am Kelly. I'll be checking on you periodically and bringing your meals to you.

Karasu nods. Kelly takes Karasu's shirt from his body. She places the pajama shirt along his shoulders and buttons it up. Kelly then takes a hold of the pajama pants and places them in front of Karasu. Karasu slides off his slacks and slides on the pajama bottoms. Kelly ties the strings.

Kelly: To bed with you now. I don't make the rules; I just follow them like you.

Karasu climbs the stairs. Kelly turns the blankets down as Karasu sits on the bed. Karasu slides under the blankets. He lies still in the bed as Kelly leaves the room. Karasu closes his eyes as Kale jumps onto the bed using the stairs. She curls up next to his chest. Karasu sleeps comfortably with Kale in the bed.

Karasu awakens to someone entering the room. It is Kelly. The young woman leaves Karasu's breakfast at the table. Karasu watches her absentmindedly. He is really too tired to care after the four day journey to the estate.

Kelly: I take it Shane already told you about your room?

Karasu nods. The woman places his clothing in the bureau. She then places his books in the smaller shelf. She crosses the room and picks up his backpack. The contents of his bag end up the small chest of drawers or at least the last two drawers. She hangs the backpack along a hook on the wall. She looks towards the large bookshelf along the wall. And then looks towards Kale as she places a bed and toys for the kitten along a rug in the corner. She then places a liter box, food, and water for the small kitten.

Kelly: Your kitten may stay. She has everything she needs. I will bring her meals also.

Karasu nods. He drifts back to sleep as Kelly hangs a chain and harness along a hook for the kitten. Kelly leaves the room with Kale snoring sweetly next to Karasu.

Early Afternoon

Shane enters the room. Karasu sleeps quietly. Kelly enters as Shane leaves. She picks up the clothing Karasu wore earlier and his uneaten breakfast. She returns to the room moments later with his lunch. She leaves it along of table before taking her leave. She looks about the room. Kelly leaves the kitten more food.

Kelly: So the kitten has eaten, but you are still sleeping. Sleep well child, I know your journey here was long.

Kelly walks over to the cabinets full of movies and CD and an entertainment center. She then walks over to the small chest of drawers and places what will be the child's personal items within the top drawer.

Kelly: Well, whenever you're ready all of this will be waiting. Though you may spend your time outside. I don't know yet.

Sometime Later

Karasu awakes as Kelly brings him dinner. She leaves his dinner at the table and takes away his uneaten lunch. She also leaves dinner for Kale.

Karasu rises from the bed and creeps down its stairs. He watches Kelly leave. He then sits at the table. Looking around he realizes the room has two desks. One desk holds a computer. Karasu walks over to the smaller shelf and snatches a book from it. He then returns to the table and picks at the food. After that he returns to the bed. Kale joins him.

Karasu: Hello Kale. Come for me to read to you?

Kale mews. Karasu smiles.

_Discussion_

Shane: His aunt won't see him until she returns. And then it will be when she wants to.

Kelly: He's slept most of today. So far that's all I've seen him do.

Shane: I hear when his parents passed away he didn't make a sound.

Kelly: He hasn't made a sound yet.

Shane: I don't think he can do much. He didn't answer him when I asked him if he could dress himself.

Kelly: Well, I placed him in the pajamas you sat along the bed.

Shane: Well you may be dressing him as well as bringing him his meals. Also you may be bathing him.

Kelly nods. She knows she has no say in the matter.

Shane: Also put a brush through his hair. It's hip length and needs to be brushed.

Kelly: Maybe braiding it will keep it manageable.

Shane: I don't care what you do. Clean him up.

Kelly nods. She watches her younger sister creep through the hall. The girl then enters Karasu's room.

Inside Karasu's Room

Corbin: Are you the one they are talking about?

Karasu shrugs.

Corbin: That's okay, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'm Corbin. Kelly is my sister. Don't worry I won't tell them you spoke to me.

Karasu watches her. Corbin smiles.

Corbin: I hope you'll eventually speak to me and we can maybe become friends.

Karasu glances towards Corbin. He returns to his book. Later he returns to the table. He picks at his food once more.

Corbin: Well, I could probably tell you what will happen next.

Karasu looks at her attentively.

Corbin: Have you met your cousin Phoenix yet?

Karasu just watches her.

Corbin: Guess not. Anyway, Shane will probably have someone give you a bath and that kind of stuff.

Karasu watches her without a word.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Though I wished I owned two of them. However, I do own Corbin, Kali, Shane, Kelly, and Phoenix.**


	2. Two Friends and First Words

Two Friends and First Words

By Silverwolf

Upon Karasu's arrival Corbin was told he was six months younger than she was. She had smiled at the thought of having someone her age in the estate. Karasu had been in Kelly's care for a week.

Kelly stands with a towel. She places it along a shelf as Karasu takes a breath and sinks under the water. The boy had turned twelve two days ago.

Kelly (as Karasu peeks out of the water): You ready to get out?

Karasu nods. Kelly holds up the towel and wraps it along Karasu as he rises from the water. Kelly lifts the boy out of the tub of water. She glances towards Karasu and then lets the water of the tub. Kelly then follows the child to his room.

Kelly dries the water off of Karasu. She dresses the boy in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. Karasu slides on a pair of boots after giving up a fight with a pair of shoes. Kelly reaches for a brush. She begins to brush a braid Karasu's long hair. She wraps a black ribbon at the end of the braid.

Kelly leaves the room after completing her work. Karasu climbs the stairs and sits on his bed. He slides the boots back off. Karasu then slides under the blankets. He finds Kalli under the comforter.

Karasu: Kalli, what are you playing girl?

He takes the kitten from under the comforter. Kalli purrs as Karasu lays her next to him.

In the Hall

Shane: The child still hasn't spoken.

Phoenix: The boy is my cousin. Maybe he has a damaged brain. I mean my aunt wasn't very smart to start with.

Corbin shakes her head. She then slips past and creeps past and into Karasu's room.

Inside Karasu's Room

Corbin: That spoiled brat. He thinks he's so smart.

Karasu looks at her puzzled.

Corbin: Your cousin is a real pain.

Karasu smirks. He then slides over as Corbin stands on the stairs. Karasu snatches her down next to him.

Corbin: That's not fair. I wasn't ready.

Karasu grins.

Corbin: I don't care what that fourteen-year-old says, there is nothing wrong with you.

Corbin begins to tickle Karasu. He bites his lip and covers his mouth. Corbin begins to tickle along his ribs. The boy begins to laugh.

Corbin: I knew you had a voice. I bet it sounds like a kitten's purr. Bet you have a soft tone.

Corbin continues tickling Karasu. She slides to the bottom of the bed, as Karasu lies gasping for air. Corbin laughs as Karasu leaps from under the blankets pinning her to the bed. Karasu giggles as Corbin squirms from his grasp. Though the pair is only playing they knew that both of them would be in trouble if they were caught bouncing around like wild animals elsewhere within the estate.

Karasu sits still as Corbin throws the blankets over his head. Karasu shakes them off and then pounces at her. Corbin squeals as Karasu discovers she is ticklish. Corbin sneaks out of the room after promising to return later. Shane opens the door.

Shane: Your aunt returns today. I don't know if she will see you or not. However, your cousin wishes to see you since he is finished with his lesson for the day.

Shane leads Karasu out of the room. He is lead into a large library. He eyes the shelves of books.

Phoenix: Leave him there. I'll go to him.

Shane (nodding): Yes sir.

Phoenix walks over to Karasu.

Phoenix: So you're the boy with no voice. I thought you would be much younger. They tell me you are twelve.

Karasu nods.

Phoenix: Maybe you aren't as stupid as you act.

Karasu narrows his eyes.

Phoenix: Oh you didn't like that. Then speak dummy. You're twelve. So you should be able to speak. Also since I am older, you will obey me.

Karasu shakes his head.

Phoenix: I'm fourteen, you will listen to me.

Karasu shakes his once more.

Phoenix: When mother returns you will pay for your attitude towards me.

Karasu shrugs.

Phoenix: You will not insult me. Nor shall I allow it to continue...(to Shane)...take the little fool back to his room. It is obvious that he cannot compete with me.

Corbin (muttering): That's because no one can be as rude as you can.

Shane takes Karasu back to his room. Karasu sits back along the bed. Kelly enters the room. She holds something in her hand.

Kelly: Shane told me to take you to the door and let you outside to play.

Karasu follows her without a word. Kelly hadn't expected a word out of him either. Kelly begins to bundle him up. She walks him out of the mansion's door.

Kelly: Corbin is all ready outside.

Karasu nods. Kelly watches him step out the door.

_Arrivals_

Phoenix sits in the library as his mother arrives. Shane takes her bags.

Shane: Madam Chambers we didn't expect you.

Madam: Shane where is he?

Madam: He's outside madam.

Phoenix: Mother I don't like him. He doesn't speak.

Madam: Honey, his parents worked all the time. He doesn't know anything. He probably has never heard words.

Phoenix: That is probably true. I mean he is a little vagabond compared to be me.

Madam: That is true

_Outside_

Corbin sits along the bench. She holds a bag in her hands. Karasu walks towards her.

Corbin (handing him the bag): I got you a present. I wasn't told about your birthday.

Karasu listens understandingly.

Corbin: Well open it.

Karasu opens the bag. Inside is a stuffed rabbit with floppy ears. It is the color of mint ice cream. Karasu slides an arm around Corbin.

Corbin (with a smile): I take it you like him?

Karasu nods. Corbin and Karasu return to the estate. Shane looks at Karasu.

Shane: Your aunt has returned home. She wishes to see you. Kelly will take that thing to your room.

Karasu wraps his arms protectively around the rabbit. Shane looks towards Kelly.

Shane: Take him to his room. Then give him a bath. After that bring him to me.

Kelly nods. She walks away with Karasu following. Karasu steps into his room. Kelly smiles.

Kelly: Corbin got you a present?

Karasu nods. He lays the mint colored rabbit along his bed. Karasu follows Kelly out of the room.

Meanwhile...

Phoenix: So what did you get his for his birthday mother? It was two days ago.

Madam (holding a box): This.

Phoenix looks into the box to see a speckled kitten. The kitten has a white stomach, mouth, and feet. The kitten's gray nose is buried in the blankets.

Phoenix: It's an ugly little creature.

Madam: Well it'll be perfect for him. It's just like him. Scrawny, small, and annoying.

Phoenix laughs.

Moments Later

Kelly brings Karasu to Shane. Shane walks Karasu into his aunt's room. Phoenix sits in a chair glaring as him. Madam Chambers sets her eyes on Karasu. She realizes the boy looks just like her younger sister.

Madam (handing over the box): This is your birthday present.

Karasu lifts the speckled kitten from the box.

Madam: I am your aunt. The kitten is yours to keep.

Karasu smiles. He cradles the kitten in his arms.

Madam (to Shane): You can take him back now.

Shane walks with the boy. She holds onto Karasu's shirt as she leads him back to the room. She leaves him within his room. Kalli walks up to Karasu. Karasu lifts Kalli from the floor.

Karasu: What do you think Kalli? Would you like a friend?

Kalli mews and glides her face against the other kitten. The speckled female kitten returns Kalli's friendly gesture. Karasu places both kittens along his bed. The pair plays sweetly. The speckled kitten bounces along his bed.

Karasu: I think I'll name you Jester.

The pair purrs happily as Corbin creeps into Karasu's room.

Corbin: So what was it like to meet your aunt? I know you don't really like Phoenix and I don't blame you.

Karasu: Weird.

Corbin smiles.

Corbin: I knew you could speak.

Karasu: I chose not to speak. Meet Kalli and Jester.

Corbin (petting the kittens): Hello you two.

Karasu: I thank you for trying to become friends. I accept you as my friend. That is you...

Corbin (throwing her arms around him): Of course. I've been hoping you would accept me.

Karasu returns her embrace. Kalli and Jester glide their sides along the pair.

Corbin: Friends.

Karasu: Friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Though I wished I owned two of them. However, I do own Corbin, Kali, Shane, Kelly, Phoenix, Jester, and Madam Chambers.**


	3. Sharing a Secret

Sharing a Secret

By Silverwolf

Karasu sits along his bed. Corbin lies beside him. He laughs as the blue jay shakes her head at his question. Kali and Jester slept in their bed. Karasu hears his cousin in the hall. Phoenix walks past as Karasu hums with radio.

Corbin: So they still don't know you can speak?

Karasu: Not really. They wouldn't care if I could.

Corbin: How long will it last?

Karasu: Until they find me the perfect boarding school.

Corbin slides closer to him. Kelly enters the room. She removes the tray of dishes. The pair of thirteen-year-olds watch her. Kelly smirks at her sister.

Shane (to Kelly): Outside with him.

Kelly motions for Karasu and Corbin to come to the door. She shuts the door as Corbin reaches the other side. She then gets a pair of black slacks from the bureau. She changes his clothes. Corbin enters the room as Kelly is buttoning Karasu's black dress shirt.

Kelly: Let's go.

Corbin stands dressed in a baby blue and white dress. Her hair is braided on both sides. Kelly braids Karasu's long hair and places a black ribbon at the end of the braid. She takes the two outside for the day.

Corbin sits on a swing in the courtyard. Karasu pushes her without a word. Corbin watches the sky as she swings. She brings the swing to a stop. Karasu sits on the swing with his back to Corbin.

Corbin: Hey Karasu, could you turn around?

Karasu nods. He gets up from the swing and sits back on it so that he is facing Corbin.

Karasu: Is that better?

Corbin nods. Karasu watches her. Corbin stares at him for a moment. Karasu kisses her. The kiss is hesitant and unsure, but Corbin can tell he likes her. The girl smirks slightly. Karasu lowers his head. He isn't sure about his actions. Corbin places her hand under his chin. She gently raises his face back towards her own. She kisses Karasu. He breaks the kiss with a slight hint of pink along his cheeks.

Corbin: Are you blushing?

Karasu goes to lower his head. Corbin stops him. As his lips meet hers again Corbin blushes.

Karasu: What's wrong blue jay?

Corbin: Nothing crow.

Karasu: Then we can be more than friends?

Corbin nods.

Sometime Later

Karasu sits along his bed dressed in a pair of black silk pajamas. Corbin sits with him dressed in a blue nightgown. Karasu rises from the bed and walks down the stairs. Corbin follows as she sees Karasu lie under the bed. She then slides under. She looks to see a pair of small porcelain cats sitting on a piece of the frame. Along with a sling shot and a bag of marbles. Corbin giggles as she sees the jump rope is under there also.

Corbin: So that's where you put it.

Karasu: Shane doesn't know about anything under here. Neither does Kelly.

Corbin: Where's the rabbit? I mean I see the skipping rope I gave you but not the rabbit.

Karasu: He's in the bed. Next to the pillow.

Karasu slides out from under the bed. He gets the mint colored rabbit and returns to his hideaway. He and Corbin lie on the carpet hidden beneath the bed.

Karasu: This is where I put everything that's important to me. That includes the bunny.

Corbin: It does make a good hiding place.

Karasu nods with a yawn. The pair falls asleep under the bed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Though I wished I owned two of them. However, I do own Corbin, Kali, Shane, Kelly, Phoenix, Jester, and Madam Chambers.**


End file.
